


You mad bro?

by That_one_kid_over_there



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope Kismesissitude, POV John Egbert, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_over_there/pseuds/That_one_kid_over_there
Summary: A normal day
Relationships: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	You mad bro?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaniiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaniiiii/gifts).

> A friend kinda requested this

You are John Egbert. You are sitting on the couch with your laptop doing adult stuff, cause apparently you have to do that now. You click away when you get a ding. It's Dave.

turntechGodhead: yo heads up terezi is on a rampage

Great. Just what you needed.

ectoBiologist: fun. what is it this time?  
turntechGodhead: shes pissed cause of all the pranks you set up  
ectoBiologist: oh yeah! i forgot about those.  
ectoBiologist: man, I wish I could see the look on her face.  
turntechGodhead: you will  
ectoBiologist: ?  
turntechGodhead: you live with her dumbass  
ectoBiologist: fuck

Ah right on cue. You hear footsteps coming up to the door. It slams open revealing an angry looking troll, which is never a good thing to come face to face with. "You look like your in a good mood." You said not looking up from your computer. "Very funny Egbert, and your face looks like it was dragged through shit."  
"And yours looks like it was kicked in by a donkey."

Terezi wasn't well versed in Earth fauna, which only made it funnier to bring them up.  
"Ugh I don't have time for your Earth donk creatures." You don't look up from your laptop. You hear her stomp to her room. She slams it so hard your suprised it doesn't come off it's hinges.  
"Don't slam the doors!!!"  
"Make me bitch!!!"

Yep, this was normal.

You go back to whatever you were doing before hand. Loud music starts blaring from the Libras room. You could have easily tuned it out but you decided to "take a break" from your work.

You left your prankster days in the past but it was never to bad to revisit the good old days. You just happened to have duct tape in your captchalogue. You take it out of your sylladex and head to the door. Luckily the loud music is making it to where Terezi can't hear you put duct tape along the door frame.

The door is barely visible. Next time Terezi leaves her room she'll fall into the tape web you just made. You go back to the couch and hum in Glee for the up coming events.

After about 15 minutes, the music finally stops. Good thing too, you thought you were gonna have a headache. You hear the door open and look up just in time to see Terezi ram into the tape. "AAAAAAH!!!!!" You burst out laughing which only made the troll yell more. "FUCK YOU EGBERT, FUCK YOU AND YOUR DUMB ASS DUCK TAPE SHIT!!" This makes you laugh even harder. You see the lump on the tape disappear. You hear the door being slammed so hard your sure you heard wood splinter.

You wipe away the tears that came with your laughter and returned to the computer. A familiar ding rings off the device. 

turntechGodhead: terezi is ranting about how youre the scum of the planet what did you do  
ectoBiologist: I may have put down a trap in front of her door. :B  
turntechGodhead: wow  
ectoBiologist: it was hilarious!  
ectoBiologist: she didn't even see it coming!  
turntechGodhead: dude shes blind  
turntechGodhead: she cant see anything coming  
ectoBiologist: oh, right.  
turntechGodhead: you have reached a new low egbert  
ectoBiologist: don't make me feel bad it was still funny.  
turntechGodhead: whatever just don't come ranting to me if she ends up stabbing you or something

• • •

You left a note on the counter saying you were going to the store. Your fridge was honestly empty except for bottles of faygo. Terezi hadn't really kicked her faygo addiction. You get a notification on your phone.

gallowsCalibrator: G3T M3 R3D L1QU1D  
ectoBiologist: um, why?  
gallowsCalibrator: 1 DONT H4V3 TO EXPL41N MY R34SONS TO YOU  
ectoBiologist: are you conducting another "trial"?  
gallowsCalibrator: HOW D4R3 YOU 4SSUM3 WH4T 1 DO 1N MY SP4R3 T1M3 >:(  
ectoBiologist: fine I'll get you something red.  
gallowsCalibrator: R3D L1QU1D  
ectoBiologist: yeah yeah, red liquid got it.

You grab food coloring and continue through the store.

• • •

You enter your shared home with an armful of groceries. You go to the kitchen and plop the bags on the counter. It takes you a few seconds to realize that the fridge was seeping bright blue. You open it to reveal that SOMEONE purposely spilled faygo.

Your not gonna lie, this really pissed you off. But you took a deep breath, cleaned up the mess, and put up the groceries. The floor was still sticky when you left it but there is nothing you can do now at this point.

You walk to Terezi's room, which has cleaned of tape. You knock on the door and the troll within said "come in." That may have been an invitation but the tone wasn't very welcoming.  
Inside the room Terezi was sitting on her bed facing the direction of where you would be. 

"Do you got what I want?"  
"Yeah, here."

You toss the food coloring box over to her. A normal blind person wouldn't be able to catch it but Terezi obviously was not a normal blind individual. 

You look more around the room and find a fake crime scene on the ground near the end of her bed. "Miss snifferface had it coming, I just gotta figure out why."  
"I see, so was the spilt faygo part of your investigation or was that merely to piss me off."  
"I had to get my revenge one way or another." At the remark she smiled. It was a smile that exposed to many teeth.

You roll your eyes. You pick up the stuffed creature by your feet and throw it at Terezi. It hits her in the face and knocks her back on the bed. "Gah! What was that for?!"  
"You're a dork."  
"What do you mean I'M a dork, YOU'RE the king of the dorks." You couldn't help but be tickled by the statement. "Yeah yeah whatever." You close the door behind you and continue through the rest of the day.

• • •

It's midnight and your tired as shit. As you are about to fall asleep tho you hear a knock on your door. "Yeah?" Of course it was Terezi. "I'm sleeping in here tonight."  
"There a particular reason why?"  
"Yes, I ruined my bed sheets with the red."  
"Ha sucks to be you."

Terezi climbs into the bed and under the blankets. Out of habit you lift your arm slightly for the troll to get under. And out of habit she moves up towards you. Even after the fighting you still enjoy the cuddles. 

"I hate you"

You give a small sigh a smirk. You pull Terezi a little closer.

"I hate you too."


End file.
